1. Field of the Invention
The invention also relates to a drill for use in dentistry and having said structure, and more particularly, to a drill which can be used on a jaw bone with overlying soft tissue and underlying, more solid bone.
2. Description of the Related Art
The drill is intended to be used in conjunction with the arrangement sold by Nobel Biocare AB Sweden under the name ARK (Absolute Rehabilitation Kit). Reference is made in purely general terms to the PCT applications WO 02/053055, A1, WO 02/053056, A1, and 02/053057, A1, filed by the same Applicant as for the present patent application. Reference is also made to what is generally already known in the technical field of drills.
Holes are formed in the jaw bones of patients in various circumstances and implantation situations. In cases where it is necessary to form a hole in the jaw bone, it is already known to mark out the drilling site initially and thereafter to expose the underlying jaw bone surgically and drill the hole using one or more first drills. Thereafter, a special countersinking drill is used to form a countersink intended for the head or outer part of an implant. Said drilling function has hitherto been performed using at least three different drills.
There is a need to be able to simplify and improve the hole formation function so that cutting-open of the soft tissue can be avoided and fewer drilling stages are needed, and so that the result of the hole formation is still satisfactory or can plainly be improved. It is a considerable advantage if the process of exposing the bone can be eliminated and the number of instruments and drills can be reduced without compromising the precision of the hole formation. It is also expedient if the same or similar instruments as used previously can also be used in the new context.